elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Perks (Skyrim)/Archive 1
I took the list of Block perks out and put them as a list under the Block page. Additionally, I think we should remove all of their individual pages (at least for now, as they're pretty much one-liners and very obvious) under Block itself. Porposals for Perk Page I had two ideas, but I wanted to run them by other members of the wiki and especially the elder scrolls wiki admins first before I try to do anything with them as they may be unnecessary or overall bad ideas. First, would it be redundant for me to try adding each perk in a streamlined way to this page (thinking of using mouse overs to provide details on the perks that orginized in a table). The info is already listed on each skill page as the information becomes available, but a user may want to view perk information as a whole in order to plan perks out or for updates. I am not sure if this would negatively add clutter, but my first thought is it would add to the flow of the wiki and allow a user to view the perks without opening each skill page as opposed to a user who may only want to see everything for a particular skill. I wouldn’t mind doing this. This leads me into my second idea, although I know it is very early yet, is it possible to put a perk "calculator" on here? I could guess that it would get used a whole lot, but again, I am not sure if this would clutter the pages as the information would be available in a different format elsewhere or if it would even be possible to add in a wiki. Please let me know what you think. Peace. Liberal Ideas (talk) 05:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :There'd be no shame in looking over the shoulder of a wiki with more perk experience. The Vault has fairly easy to read tables for them. 18:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Im a reputable member of the vault and that sounds completely reasonableChargersphinx (talk) 01:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Missing Perk? I believe the destruction master perk which reduces the magicka cost of destruction spells by half is missing. I may be wrong. 12:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is. I'd like to change it, but somehow I suck at making tables in this wiki. Once I try to add it, the whole table is out of format. Imperfectus 12:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Changed it. This table is a pain in the neck to reorganize. Minimang (talk) 14:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I know, I had this awesome idea of arranging it according to the perk tree, but it turned out like this. I've tried other layouts for it, but it just won't seem to work. I should really learn some proper table editing... Imperfectus blog page 14:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) And I really really like and enjoy the setup. It allows one to easily see their progression of skills. I like the concept of you need the left perk to get the right perk, it's intuitive and well organized, and would be especially helpful if the top of the page made known to a first-comer that almost every perk requires a perk before it. But that is something we can do when the game comes out, as well as all of the skill level requirements. I thought it was well done. Minimang (talk) 14:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Perk Boost Percentages are incorrect. Hmm. I would like to point out that the leveling system for the first perk of each different field does NOT increase 20% with each level and DOES have requirements. For example, Stealth Level 1 Gives a +20% boost. Level 2 gives +25% and a requirement of 20 sneak. Level 3 has a requirement of 40 which I haven't reached yet, but I assume it is goingto be +30% sneak bonus. Same goes with the others from what I've seen of One-Handed Weapons. TiberiusRain (talk) 18:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I stand corrected, seems to only be the case with sneak. TiberiusRain (talk) 22:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RESPEC Is there going to be a way to respec your characters? I need the dual thing but i used all of my perks, then found out that i wanted inception spell whatever it is called dual :L : I am of two minds on this: on one hand, it would be great to have a feature like in Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning or Two Worlds II where you can rebuild your character from scratch (so long as you have the gold to do it), that way you don't have to worry about "buyers remorse" once you've reached higher levels and start wishing you hadn't spent that one perk in One Handed, which you hardley ever used, and spent it instead on Quite Casting... But, on the other hand, it does force you to plan ahead and try and make good decisions or live with the bad ones (kind of like in real life). This makes you think outside the box at times and try to develop your "imperfect" character the best way you can and make the most of it. I personally wish I had spent more perks in magic instead of rogue, but in the end, I like my character's "Shadow Cloak" style and it has served me well. Delphis0 (talk) 08:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : It would be nice if there was a patch that would install a quest or artifact that would provide a means to drop a few perks to reinvest them elsewhere, not a whole re-do, but just a little tweeking. TodKarlson (talk) 17:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : That kind of concept would be similar to Two Worlds II, where if there were perks that you didn't or hardly used, it would remove them and allow you to apply them elsewhere. It was a cool concept because the game would monitor your playing style and try to help you make adjustments to make the game more fun for you. Delphis0 (talk) 18:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Non-Skill Perks How would be best to handle the many perks attainable through quests or such perk-like options as word meditation or the Nightengale shrine? 16:34, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I would like to point out that you only need the first rank of a prequel perk to advance up the path. Example,only placing one perk point into sneak(giving you lvl 1 of 5) is required to advance up the path 15:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC)yuvi rcof.yuvi@gmail.com Top Perk Requirements unclear! For me it was never clear that Top-Perks like Twin Souls from Conjuration needs only 1 line as requirement. All the skill tables top perks have both lines states as requirement + skill level seperated by a ",". For me a statement like: "Conjuration 100, Elemental Potency, Dark Souls" states its connected with AND (and not OR). In facts its like Conjuration 100 AND (Elemental Potency OR Dark Souls) Totally missleading! Not even the Perks section here notes that only 1 Perk Requirement is needed. Top Perk Requirements unclear! For me it was never clear that Top-Perks like Twin Souls from Conjuration needs only 1 line as requirement. All the skill tables top perks have both lines states as requirement + skill level seperated by a ",". For me a statement like: "Conjuration 100, Elemental Potency, Dark Souls" states its connected with AND (and not OR). In facts its like Conjuration 100 AND (Elemental Potency OR Dark Souls) Totally missleading! Not even the Perks section here notes that only 1 Perk Requirement is needed. Allow mace to ignore armor Allow mace to ignore armor not math, morons. real. REAL: Mace doesn't "know":touch armor, no touch, no contact, no penetration. Matter is impenetrable. MATH: I am the mace and I don't know sex so I theoretize it and proud myself to know the insides. TRUTH: a game for moronizing morons. f your knowledge idiots, you waste web space. My mace hits lead, it doesn't think or desire. hold breath...? one of the perk examples is of holding breath to steady aim. there's no perk like that. the person who put that has probably been playing an fps recently (cod i presume). it allows you to slow time. although the dragonborn makes a breathing noise i can't find anywhere in game or in the perk description that says he/she holds breath to steady aim. It shoud be changed to: "zooming in with a bow to slow down time" or something similar. Remove arbitrary advice on how players "should" spend their perks I'm new to this Wiki, so I figured I should ask in here about this. This line kinda shocked me to see in the Wiki: "Keep in mind that players should increase skills that fit within their race as such. For example, an Orc should strive in Smithing , while a Khajiit should upgrade his Sneak and an use his points on such." An Orc "should" strive in Smithing? So my Nord is built incorrectly, because they are focused on Sneak and Archery? I think this line should be removed, because it just isn't correct. Players should play however they want to - there is no benefit to choosing certain skills other than the starting bonuses. Updated with new information On the Xbox 360 if you Invest 500 septims in a merchant, and you haven't already helped the 3 people to become Thane, this counts toward that goal. Discoved after updating with Hearthfire DLC. Lee 10:18, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Since the new DLC Dragonborn was released, the player is able to deselect perks and rearrange them at the cost of one dragon soul (Quest: At the Summit of the Apocrypha). This should be added to this page. 00:24, December 20, 2012 (UTC)Drew Destruction Tree photo The Destruction tree photo needs to be updated. It might have been from a preview photo of Skyrim gameplay that was never updated. Fimmion (talk) 20:21, August 15, 2014 (UTC)